


Press one and moan for me

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Tom Hiddleston, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: Sometimes a girl needs more than her toys to have some fun, and the man on the other side of the line might have just what she needs.





	Press one and moan for me

She had never done this. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing it, but she just needed it so bad. She hadn’t had sex in months and her hands and toys weren’t the same thing. She needed contact, even if through the phone. Her friend had given her the number and now, sitting in her living room in her pj and with the lights out, she looked down at the white card with red letters as she dialed the digits. The machine answered, and she heard the recording of a sensual woman.

_“Welcome to Hot Line, phone sex 24 hours a day. If you would like to speak to a male operator, press 1. If you prefer a female operator, press 2. If you wish for a random operator, press 3. If you have a fetish in mind, press 4 for the next menu. Any compliments, doubts or complaints, please press 5. We hope you find just what you need.”_

She dialed one and waited, sitting on her knees on the couch. There was no tacky porn music or some cliche instrumental in the background. One ring. Two rings. Then a man answered.

“Hello, darling.” Dear God!, his voice made her stomach flip. It was appealing and penetrating, and he had only said hello.

“Uh, hi…”

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Jesus Christ, his voice could melt butter.

“Lori.” She spilled. “Oh, shit, I mean…”

“Ehehe… It’s okay, dear, I can forget you said that.” How is it that she could hear him smile? Oh God, he must be thinking she was such an idiot…

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to. It’s just that this is my first time doing this sort of thing.”

“That’s alright, love, I’ll help you get comfortable.” Something in his voice made her believe him right away. “Would you like to know my name? Or you prefer to pretend I’m someone else?”

How in the world was this sexy? Her pussy was already warm and slick and he hadn’t done a thing! Fuck, there was just something about his voice and the smooth way he talked… Ugh.

“Your name is fine.” She swallowed.

“I’m Thomas. But you can call me Tom if you like.”

“Okay. Tom. It’s a good name.”

_WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NAMES OH MY GOD HE’S GONNA THINK YOU’RE SOME NERVOUS VIRGIN OH DEAR GOD I’M NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN._

“Sweetie?” He called, and Lori nearly jumped off the couch. “You’re a little quiet. Are you starting without me?”

He chuckled and she blushed furiously.

“No, no, I… I thought… I just… I mean…”  _Oh dear God what the hell is wrong with me…_

“Well, if you’re too nervous to start, why don’t we chat a bit? Tell me a little bit about yourself, Lori. What do you do?”

Really? He was concerned about making her comfortable?! For a moment she had actually thought he would just hang up to answer another client or transfer her to someone else, but no, he was actually asking - _oh dear god I should say something._

“I’m a… I’m an accountant.” She cleared her throat.

“Really? Wow, that’s incredible. You must be really intelligent, I can’t do basic math to save my life.”

He was actually chatting. Making conversation. Wow.

“It’s not that hard, I mean… You just have to focus and do it step by step.”

“I suppose, yeah. But I bet it must be hard to focus when you’re the office hottie and all the hot guys are flirting with you.”

“Pff, I wish. No one pays attention to me.”

“Come on, I bet you’re beautiful. Tell me what you look like, darling, I bet you could make me wish I was there.”

“Oh. Well, uhm… I… I’m sort of tall I guess, I’m 5’6… about 140lbs… sometimes I think I’m too-”

“Delicious?”

She giggled.

“Yeah… Delicious is a good word, I guess…”

“My guess is that’s the perfect word to describe you. You must be delicious, darling.”

There was something about the way he pronounced the words that made them sound like she could spend hours on the phone with him.

“Please tell me you’re not wearing anything… I can picture you naked. You must be marvelous.”

“Actually I  _am_ dressed. Sorry. A blue satin slip and grey knee-high socks. And fluffy pink slippers.”

“Oh, that’s even better.”  _Did he just moan?_

“How is dressed better than naked?” She smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Because I’m gonna have fun undressing you.  _We_ are gonna have fun undressing you.”

“Oh God, I can’t believe I’m doing this…”

“Relax, darling. Just relax and listen to my voice.” Oh god that voice… “And if at some point you feel uncomfortable, you can always hang up. I don’t mind.”

“Oh, I would never… You know what?” Lori shifted in her seat, finding a better position. “Why don’t you tell me how you look like? I bet it would help me get off easier. Start off! I meant start off! Shit…”

“Eheheheh. That’s fine, darling. That’s what this is all about after all. But let’s see… I’m six foot two and I think I can say I have a nice lean body. Good strong muscles, big hands, long legs…”

“Oh, bullshit. You can’t look that good and work as a-”  _Oh shit._

“You’d be surprised, darling.” Good. It didn’t seem like she had offended him. “In addition, I have blue eyes and blond curly hair.”

“Are you kidding me? Wow. All I got is brown hair and hazel eyes.”

“As I said, delicious. You must be  _really_  sexy, sweetheart. Especially when you’re working. Wearing those button-up shirts and tight pencil skirts with a slit on the back. High heels. Glasses, dear, do you wear glasses?”

“I do when I’m working.”

“Oh, God…” He moaned, and it made your center throb.

_You know what? Let’s fucking do this._

“Actually, I am wearing them right now.” Lori stretched her arm and reached for her glasses across the couch. “I was doing a bit of reading earlier.”

“Oooh, yess…”

The way he said it made her think he was biting his lips and closing his eyes, throwing his head back as he imagined how sexy she looked in her blue slip, knee-high socks, and pink slippers, with her brown hair draping over her shoulders and her big hazel eyes behind the rectangle navy frames.

“And I thought I’d tell you I’m not wearing any panties, but the truth is that I am, and they’re soaked.”

“Oh God…” She could hear his breathing changing. “You know,  _I’m_ supposed to be the one making you moan, this isn’t fair…”

“Well, then what do you say we get started?”

“Oh, darling, we already have, many moments ago… But say, why don’t you kick off those slippers and sit on your knees like a good girl?”

She gasped at the sound of those two last words - she loved being called a good little girl. Doing as he said, Lori shifted to sit with her heels under her ass and her knees spread. She took a deep breath and licked her lips, closing her eyes to imagine all the things she wanted him to do.

“You know Lori, I can just picture you right now, with your gorgeous breasts half covered by your slip, your nipples hard against the cool satin fabric.” His voice was low and husky and it made your hand roam down your neck and towards your breasts. “Oh, how I’d give everything to be there, so I could wrap my lips around them and suck ever so gently. I like to start off gently, Lori, teasing you slowly until you’re begging for a rough fuck on the rug.”

“Oh, my…” Breath escaped her lips, imagining his body on top of hers, herself getting back burns as her body rutted against the carpet.

“Tell me, darling, do you have any toys we can play with?”

“Why, I… I do, …” He could tell she was almost embarrassed of admitting it.  _She shouldn’t,_  he thought, _toys are the best company a girl can have._  “I have a faux cock. It’s, uhm…”

“Is it thick and big like me?” She could hear the naughty smile in his rough voice and as she got up from the couch and went to her bedroom, she heard him whisper. “Would you like me to tell you what to do with it? I can make you feel like it’s me there, honey, pounding deep and hard into your sweet, sweet cunt.”

“Really?” She rummaged through her underwear drawer, found the pink box where she kept her sex toys and pulled out a 2-inches thick, 8-inches long jelly dildo. It was bright blue, almost neon, with ridges all over the shaft like veins and a big fat head on the end of it. “Tell me, Thomas, how hard are you right now?”

“Hmm… I’m so hard it hurts, baby. I think I might need a wank after we’re done…”

“After?”  She pouted, picking up a bottle of lube and hopped on the bed. “But I want to hear you moan… I want to hear you panting, knowing I’m making you sweat as you come all over your hands.”

“Oh, what a naughty girl you are…” He chuckled and looked around, thinking if he should. Every telephone operator at the Hot Line had a private cubicle and noise-canceling headphones to give them privacy. According to his supervisor, it made the operators more comfortable to moan and say nasty things, even make the facial expressions to ensure a quality service. But there were cameras…

“Actually, I’m a real good girl,  _daddy_.” She giggled, lying on top of her pillows. Lori heard Tom moan on the other side and knew he just loved being called that. Good, because she loved saying it.

 _Fuck it,_  he thought, undoing his pants. His cock was painfully hard, straining against the fabric of his jeans. It sprung free, the head purple with need and seeping pre-cum.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, little girl.” He wrapped his long fingers around his hot shaft and began moving his hand up and down, really slow. “Look what you made me do, I got my cock out and they have cameras here. I could get in trouble, you know?”

“If I get you in trouble, will you spank my bottom?” She pulled her panties down her legs and kicked them off, then rolled down the straps of her slip to exposed her breasts, the nipples hard as if beckoning her to play with them.

“Oooh, darling…” He moaned, jaw-dropping as he imagined her lovely arse up in the air and red as a rose. “If I were there…”

“Hmm, tell me, daddy… I want to know…” With her phone up to her ear, her other hand squeezed and massaged her left breast. “What would you do to me?”

“Oh, little one, if I were there…” She could practically hear him smile. “I can see myself walking into the room and finding you pleasuring yourself… Hmm… You wanna know what I’d do, darling? I’ll tell you… I’d walk up to you from behind, silently, holding my breath to surprise you. I’d reach out and let my fingers entangle in your hair… I know you’d probably jump with the sudden contact, but darling you know it’s me… I’m the one right behind you, I’m the one touching you, and you want me to touch you, don’t you, baby?”

“Uh huh…” Lori felt her entire body relax and her eyes fluttered as she could actually feel a chill on her upper back, as if he was really there, touch her. “I do… please touch me…”

“Oh, I will…” He squeezed his cock and circled his thumb around the head. “You know what’s the first thing I’m gonna do, love? I’ll rub your shoulders, your neck, I’ll massage them until your muscles are melting under my touch. While you touch yourself and moan, I’ll make you fall in love with my hands.”

She actually slid a hand up her body to reach the curve of her neck as she felt every tension she had accumulated from work leaving her like a lifted burden.

“You can feel my fingers ghosting on the back of your neck, can’t you? Down your shoulders, so tender, so good…” The sound of the words leaving his mouth, it was as if she could see him puckering his lips as he spoke.

Automatically, your fingers reached the dampness of your panties and your jaw dropped.

“I… Daddy… ” She breathed, threw her head back, her fingers itching to touch her quim.

“Yes, little one?” He lowered his voice and shifted in his seat.

“Please, daddy… I’m so wet… Please let me play with my pussy…”

“Hmm, I don’t know…” He licked his lips, a side smirk curling lips.

“Oh, please… All I want right now is to touch myself thinking of you.” She begged, going back to fondling her breasts to keep her hands busy and not touch herself until he said she could.

“Well, you have been mostly a good girl so far…” He heard her moan “yes, I have…” and thought for a second as he heard her heavy breathing over the phone. “Alright, sweet girl, I’ll let you touch that pretty little puss you have-”

“Yes! Thank you, daddy.”

“But first…” He emphasized.

“Ooh…” She moaned and imagined his large fat cock springing free between her legs.

“I want you to lick your fingers, make them really wet, both hands.”

She put her phone on speaker and placed it on the pillow by her head. Moaning as she inserted two fingers into her mouth, she licked them until they were dripping with her spit. She could hear Tom whispering “that’s right, moan, baby girl…” while she did the same to the other hand.

“Now…” He had done the same, spitting on his palm to make it slick and nice to rub himself. “I want you to do as I tell you, little one. Reach down to the rims of your dress and slowly drag it up your thighs…” She let her wet fingers move down and followed his instructions as he gave them. “… your quim… your belly… can you feel it, darling? Can you feel my wet, hot tongue licking every inch of your skin as I undress all of  you?”

“Oh, yesss…” Her brows furrowed as she felt a chill all over her body. If she closed her eyes and tried hard enough, she could picture him there, lying on top of her, looking up under his lashes with hungry blue eyes as he tasted her skin.

“Before you take off your slip, I want you to lick your fingers again and pinch your nipples through the silk. Will you do that for me, baby girl?”

“Yes, daddy.” Lori hissed, licking herself again to squeeze the peaks of her breasts. He swallowed hard, wetting his lips as he imagined himself lapping at the hardened nipples, playfully biting them and eliciting little giggles from her. Oh, it just made him pump his cock faster, moaning through the phone line.

“Of course you will, you’re such a good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am…” She smiled, clenching her thighs to resist temptation. She was only going to touch her pussy when he told her to, just like the good girl she was.

“Then take your dress off, darling.” He pressed and twisted the head between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing out a drop of precum, biting back a growl. “Show me all of yourself, make me crave your delicious body.”

Lori stripped herself and discarded her slip somewhere across the bed, eager for the next command. As she lay in her bed, wearing nothing but her grey socks, her brown hair spread on the pillow and the hazel eyes behind the navy framed glasses.

“What now, daddy?” He heard her ask and bit his lower lip for a second, imagining her bare body splayed across his bed, only her calves covered by her socks - oh, the socks…. - and her eyes sinfully staring at him through her glasses. “What do you want me to do?”

 _I want you to spread those legs wide so I can ram my cock deep inside your hot cunt._  He swallowed the thought, feeling his cheeks hot and his dick twitching in his hand. He sighed and slowed down a bit, not wanting to finish just yet. _Not yet, big guy, hang on…_

“I want you to… tell me…” He was panting, trying to control himself. Deep down he still knew that he was supposed to pleasure the clients, not himself, that the calls were recorded and that he’d already be in enough trouble if someone decided to look at the camera pointed to his cubicle, but with each passing moment he cared less. “Tell me how wet you are, little girl. Put those fingers in between those rosy lips down there and tell me how wet you are right now…”

With one hand massaging her left breast, the other traveled down to reach between her folds and test herself.

“Oh my… daddy, I’m dripping… I’m dripping for you.” His eyes fluttered close and he moaned shamelessly. “Tell me, daddy, what do you want to do to me?”  _Aw, fuck._ “Tell me what would you do to me? I’ll do it like you were really here…”

“Oh, baby girl, I’d make you sit on my big fat cock and make you hop like a little bunny.”

“Really? Alright…” She giggled and got on her knees. “Well, now it’s my turn…” She brought the phone closer to her and took a pillow from behind herself.

“Your turn?” Tom felt a chill down his spine, his hand leaving his cock for a moment to massage his balls.

“Yeah, well… so far… you’ve been telling me what to do, right?” Placing a pillow between her legs, she took the bottle of lube in one hand and the faux cock in the other and poured some of the oil on her toy. “So now… I’m going to have some fun over here…” She threw the bottle behind her and put her blue faux cock aimed right at her cunt. “And you will listen to me hop on a big fat dildo while you rub yourself like a horny teenager.”

“Oh, God…” He threw his head back and moaned. This wasn’t fair, he was supposed to be the one in charge here, at least in this whole daddy/little thing. He loved being in charge, but…

“I want to hear you moan, daddy…” She teased herself, lowering just enough to slid the tip between her folds, then pushing back and doing it again another few times. “Please, daddy, I want to know the thought of me made you come all over yourself…”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, baby girl. I’m almost making a mess of myself and you haven’t even started.”

“Hmm, then I better hurry up.” She gasped and widened her eyes as she sat down on the large toy, feeling it stretching her walls and reaching deep already.

“You sat on it, didn’t you?” He chuckled, a smile spreading on his lips as he quickened the pace of his hand on his cock. “You’re riding it hard like the naughty, naughty girl I know you really are…”

“Hmm…” Lori smiled and bit her lips, rocking her hips with no restraint and feeling the vein shaped ridges rubbing inside her, moaning the words leaving her lips. “You found out my little secret, daddy. You found out I’m a nasty, naughty little girl.”

“Oh, I knew it.” He closed his eyes and imagined her sitting on his lap, her hot breasts pressed against him, her nipples rubbing his skin and her wet slit smearing her juices all over his hardened cock. “I knew it from the moment you asked me if I’d spank you. Ride it harder, my bad little girl, ride it faster.”

“Oh God…” She began hopping up and down on her toy, the large faux dick stretching her walls while the fat head kissed her spot every time she sat on it. “Oh, fuck, Tooom!”

“You want to touch yourself, you bad little girl?” He grunted, feeling it coil inside his balls. “You wanna touch that pretty little cunt you have?”

“Yes, daddy, yes!” She nearly shouted, throwing her head back as she felt her clit throbbing between her legs.

“Then do it.” He was panting hard, frantically whacking off, feeling the vein in his neck pulsing as he greeted his teeth and growled. “Pinch that clit, rub it, flick it, make yourself come. Scream my name, I wanna hear you scream my name when you come riding that big fake cock.

“God, yes!…” She reached down and rubbed the swollen little button until it sent sparks all over her. “Oh, God, Thomas, YES! Yes, I… I… Oh,  _TOOOOOMMM!_ ”

She came all around her toy, feeling a few drops of her juices squirting out between her legs. On the other side of the line, Thomas was almost breathless, sweating, sliding down the chair and reaching around to fondle his balls as he imagined her tits bouncing on his face and her cunt spasming on his dick as she came on top of him.

“Oh, fuck!” He growled and squeezed his nuts a little tighter, feeling the slight pain mixed with the pleasure of his cum shooting out of his cock. “Shit! Fuck!  _YYEEEEEEEESSS!! FUCK!_ ”

Lori fell on her face and smiled, satisfied not only with her incredible orgasm but with herself. It had been a long time since she had last let out that side of herself, and she always enjoyed it when she did. She reached for the phone near her leg and took off the speaker, staring at the screen for a moment. This was just so weird… he was a phone sex operator, that was his job… He was just doing his job… It was all fake… Or was it?

Tom pushed his numb body up the chair, forcing himself to sit up straight. Throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling, he felt his hot cheeks against the cold sweat that dampened the locks of hair stuck to his forehead. It was such a long time ago since he last had done something so daring. He could be fired for this - but he also couldn’t care less. There was something about that girl, her voice, her giggles, her moans… He wanted to make her moan again, this time in person, but he knew it was just wiser to take a deep breath and prepare himself to listen to the clicking sound of her phone hanging up. He had a standard goodbye message he could say, but most clients just hung up without a simple thank you.

“Tom?” She whispered, and it startled him.

“Yes?” He answered, half panting and half trying to slow down his breathing.

“Are you allowed to give me your phone number?”

“I, uh… I don’t think I am. Sorry, Lori.”

“That’s alright.” She thought for a moment. She really wanted a second try at that cock. A  _real_ one. “Do you want to meet for coffee?”

“I’d…”

His job was to make people have orgasms and sometimes that came with dinner invitations and marriage proposals, but all spoken between laughter and other jokes. This one sounded like she really wanted to meet him in real life and that seemed a little crazy. On the other hand, why the hell not?

“I’d love that.”

“There’s a coffee shop around the corner from the post office. You know which one I’m talking about?”

“Yeah, near this vet clinic.” He tucked himself in and zipped his pants.

“That’s the one. Can you meet me there in… two hours? I’d like to check if you’re really as big as my dildo.”

“Wow.” He laughed, his tongue sticking out as he threw head back. “Where did that shy, stuttering Lori went?”

“You fucked her out of me.” She joked.

“Not yet, I haven’t.”

“But you will.”

“Oh, darling, you can bet your socks on that.”


End file.
